The objectives of this project are threefold: 1) To devise practical clinical instruments for the assessment of suicide risk, using the predictors for specific clinical models generated by project MH 25080. 2) To complete the five year follow-up of the special high risk population carried out during project MH 25080, with a view toward assessing the suicide prevention influence of systematic long-term contact over a five-year period. 3) To encourage mental health agencies to consider adoption of procedures developed by the project for a) assessment of suicide risk, b) suicide prevention for known high-risk persons who decline to enter the mental health system and c) special group therapy for depressed and suicidal persons. The method entails: 1) Continued refinement of sets of variables which a) provide an estimate of the level of suicide risk when applied to persons who fit specific clinical or demographic models, b) have been tested for validity, c) satisfy both clinical and statistical criteria for practical application. The refinement process involves screening for variable selection, linear discriminant function, linear logistic function and cluster analysis techniques. 2) Statistical assessment of the suicide rate of subjects from project MH 25080 in the experimental ("contact"), control ("no contact") and comparison ("Treatment") groups, to determine the extent to which the experimental program has exerted a significant suicide prevention influence. 3) Provision of consultation, information, project data and participation of project personnel, in the adoption and utilization of procedures and instruments developed by the project as suicide prevention measures.